User talk:RadSpyro
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:GremlinPrescott/Poor unloved Gremlins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Aura24 (talk) 12:15, October 8, 2013 (UTC) DARNIT RAD. I nearly thought you were gonna update the whole Epic Mickey 3 page... Or rename it to Epic Mickey 3: The Tip of Destruction. Seriously. XD GremlinPrescott (talk) 20:41, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Really? Woops. Will do that sometime today or tomorrow. Thanks for the heads up. GremlinPrescott (talk) 18:45, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Rad, could you do me a favour? When you have a free minute, could you come up with an Epic Mickey Wiki Italia logo for the front page please? GremlinPrescott (talk) 17:09, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks pal. We also need one for the Disney Wiki, if it's not too much of a bother. GremlinPrescott (talk) 17:59, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I will love you forever if you do that. -GremlinPrescott (talk) 17:31, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes please! They should all link to Gremlin Prescott by the way Gremlin Prescott 22:46, February 8, 2015 (UTC) If I may ask, where did you find this image? http://epicmickey.wikia.com/wiki/File:I65708678._szw1280h1280_.png That would probably be a good idea, all things considered. The unused files page is nearly empty now! Thanks again for helping with that. Gremlin Prescott 23:21, February 27, 2015 (UTC) How's progress on EM3? Oswaldiscool (talk) 22:27, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I replied to your post on my talk. Oswaldiscool (talk) 21:25, May 9, 2015 (UTC) How come the epic mickey 3 poster says fall of 2014?WorldsNumber1MuppetFan (talk) 02:33, August 13, 2015 (UTC)worldsnumber1muppetfan When you get a minute, could you email me? I might have found some more unused EM2 stuff. Gremlin Prescott 19:27, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Blocking the Epic Mickey 3 page I think you were wrong when you protected it; there probably won't be any ''updates, ''but there can always be new info surfacing, pictures to add, grammar to fix… As a matter of fact, I discovered it was blocked as I tried to edit a new picture in the gallery. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 16:39, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I'll investigate that soon! Gremlin Prescott 16:27, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey, is there any chance I could have the files for the Epic Mickey fan game you were working on? I doubt you're working on it anymore, but it'd be neat so see what you had! Also, just out of curiosity, what engine did you use? Oswaldiscool (talk) 17:25, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey, RadSpyro. Can you make it to the chat? Link - Oswaldiscool 22:35, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Does that mean I have a warning? Am I a rebel now? :P - Oswaldiscool 21:47, May 13, 2016 (UTC) if donalds boat can sweem in the thiner donald is the only one than can travel around all the wasteland Brave Little Tailor (talk) 18:27, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Hiya, hope I am not bothering but I already once mentioned in a blog here, that I brought Epic Mickey 2 for Steam. Anyway, I somehow extracted the PAK files a bit and have seen interesting files. I guess I found another scrapped Gremlin, called Gremlin Corona or something like this. I will try to screenshot it if you want. Not sure what this means but I am on my way to try a solution to extract the animations. So many different files, gee... Anyway, this could be interesting. Just sharing! Regards Unknown-1995 (talk) 13:08, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Could you try to retrieve my concept art blog, as there were a chunk of them that I haven't put on the scrapped content pages that I may not have on my Ipad. Also, OswaldIsCool REALLY wants you in the EM Discord chat. Thanks. -Operationgamer17 Try this one. https://discord.gg/j9wDmVG -Operationgamer17 Hey, RadSpyro. I just have a question about what you found in the Epic Mickey files. You hinted in a blog comment before that you had found and enabled "ShowDevLevelLoad" in Epic Mickey 2. Were you ever able to get this to work in the first game? Dashman (a user in the Discord) and I are having trouble figuring out how since all the mentionings of it in various files seem to already have it set to true. - Oswaldiscool 20:25, February 6, 2017 (UTC) TROLL IN THE DUNGEON Ya might want to delete this page and block the user . PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:53, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey, could I get permission to use a Wiki bot here? I'm thinking about using a bot to add Template:Illusion to the top of all Power of Illusion pages in the category to help new users tell the difference between the spin-off pages and the main canon pages. I think I need written permission from a mod to apply for a bot account on the Wiki, so I thought I'd ask you. - Oswaldiscool 16:42, May 5, 2017 (UTC) I uploaded an improved wiki logo and a high res version on this page: http://epicmickey.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Sandbox/Wiki Feel free to change it to that if you like it. - Oswaldiscool 19:09, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Responded to your message on my talk. Wikia notifications are lame. - Oswaldiscool 19:34, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey Spyro, do we still have the rule about referring to the player as "Mickey" instead of saying "you"? - Oswaldiscool 18:34, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Got my OswaldiscoolBot flagged as a bot account and added the Applicable Games template to the top of nearly every game-related page by using the categories. It basically shows which games the article subject is featured in. The styling of the template can still be edited if you think any changes need to be made. Just thought I'd let you know. - Oswaldiscool 00:24, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Rad, can I talk to you about something? DavidBrennan99 (talk) 08:00, October 10, 2018 (UTC)David Brennan